Eyes Like the Sea
by SilverHedgehog17
Summary: Annabeth has to paint Percy's portrait for art class, but she just can't get his eyes right. Cheesy cheesy fluff fluff one-shot. T because I'm paranoid. After TLO and before TLH. Please R&R!


**Okay, this if my first ever fanfic! Flames are fine, but only if you think they might improve my writing. So this is a really cheesy one-shot about Annabeth's thoughts on the color of Percy's eyes. It's kind of based of the song_ Crayola Doesn't Make a Color for Your Eyes _by Kristin Andreassen, but no really. Enjoy? **

**Disclaimer- I do not, and will probably never, own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Eyes Like the Sea_

(Percy's POV)

Sitting still when you have ADHD is hard. Very hard. And I had been in the same position for almost two hours. I had only lasted this long because it was for Annabeth, but I was really close to cracking.

"Wise Girl," I started, "I know you really want to get a good grade in your art class, but seriously, how much longer am I gonna have to be your model?" She glanced up from her easel and smiled sweetly. Gods, she was pretty.

"I'm sorry Perce, I'm almost done. I just can't get your face right. Give me thirty more minutes." She laughed at my panicked face and resumed working on what I hoped was a good painting of me.

I sighed and continued the grueling task of keeping all my limbs from moving.

(Annabeth's POV)

I felt horrible for Percy. Usually he couldn't sit still through the first song of the campfires at Camp Half-Blood, and I was asking him to act like a statue for another half hour. I knew he was probably thinking of 101 things he would rather be doing.

I looked from him to the unfinished painting. My art assignment was to paint someone we cared about on canvas and bring in a photo of them so my teacher could see if anyone in my class knew how to use a paintbrush. I thought I'd done pretty well with Seaweed Brain's body, along with most of his face, but I couldn't get his eyes right. Specifically, the color. I'd mixed blue and green, green and teal, teal and white, even purple and brown.

I looked up at Percy's face and had to grin. His eye was twitching and he was chewing the inside of his mouth. I decided to let him move. After all, I only needed to finish his eyes. He didn't need to be standing in a heroic position for me to do that.

"You can move Seaweed Brain." I announced. He whooped and started jumping up and down, knocking down all the easels around him. He didn't stop to pick them up, though. He ran to my side and hugged me, almost getting all the paint on my pallet on his shirt. "Careful, Seaweed Brain," I scolded. He ignored me.

"Thank the gods! I was going crazy! I'm never doing that again Annabeth, you're going to have to find another model next time." He pulled away from the hug and resumed skipping around.

"Awww! But you're the only one that's hot enough to paint." I teased.

"Too bad. If I ever have to endure such boredom again, I will go insane, and then you will no longer have a hot boyfriend to use as a statue." He laughed and walked towards me to see the painting. "Now let's see how you did."

I blocked the painting from his view. "NO!" I shouted.

"Jeez Annabeth, I'm sure I don't look _that_ bad. Just let me see it." When I didn't back, he shrugged and turned away. "Okay you don't have to show me now, but I have to see it eventually, especially if you get a good grade." He started towards the door and looked back at me. "I have to go home. I'll Iris-message you tonight." I frowned.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked. He seemed confused for a moment, then grinned.

"Oh. Gods, I'm losing it." He ran up and put his hands around my waist. Then he kissed me and I lost the ability for rational thought as fireworks exploded through my body. When I finally pulled away, we were both out of breath and stupidly giddy. "Bye, Wise Girl." Percy whispered. He turned to leave, but I pulled him back.

"Just let me see something," I said, staring deeply into his confused eyes. They were the color of the deepest skies and the shallowest oceans. Waves of deep blue crashed with waves of deep green and melded. Strands of brown danced around his pupil, like the barely visible rocks on the sea floor. Then I blinked, and suddenly, they were the purple color of sunset on the water, mixed with the light blue of the sky at midday. When I blinked again, they had turned to an angry black, like the churning waves during and hurricane. _How the hell am I supposed to paint this, _I wondered.

Suddenly I snapped back into reality. Percy was looking worriedly at me. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "Sorry Percy, have fun with your parents." He narrowed his eyes, but apparently decided to let it go. He waved goodbye and stepped out of the classroom.

I walked back to me easel, defeated. How was I going to draw this guy's eyes? There was no way I would ever find a color that described Percy Jackson's beautiful eyes. Then I smiled. I didn't have to paint his eyes. I picked up my pallet and began to paint over his face.

Pretty soon, Percy's canvas-self was closing his eyes and smiling softly, just like he did at the beach in camp. Whenever he lay down in the sand, he became peaceful. That's how I wanted to portray him in my painting. Not as the hero of Olympus who couldn't get hurt by anything, as the happy guy he was whenever he was near water.

I ran towards Thalia's tree, my Grade A picture in hand. Percy had promised to meet me there so I could show him my great accomplishment. As expected, he was waiting impatiently, teasing the poor guard dragon with riptide.

"Percy!" I yelled. He looked up and ran towards me.

"I hear that my superb modeling skills got you and A." He said, raising his chin pompously. I punched him in the arm, then threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Don't be silly, Seaweed Brain, it was all me." I murmured.

"We'll see." He replied smugly. He grabbed the painting and sprinted towards the beach. When I caught up with him, he was staring at the paper in either disgust or awe.

"Wow Annabeth, this is really good," He said, not looking up. He took a deep breath, as if getting ready for some deeply philosophical compliment. Instead, he looked at me and grinned.

"But my nose is_ not_ that big." He tossed it to me and ran towards the water. I laughed and placed the painting down.

"How do you know?" I shouted, running after him.

He turned around and smiled. "Girls aren't the only people who look into mirrors, Wise Girl." Then he made us a water bubble and whisked us off to sea floor. And while we were floating through the ocean, I was floating through Percy's eyes.

**Thanks for reading! I know that was really cheesy, but I hope you liked it! Please reveiw!**


End file.
